A wafer sort process is generally implemented via a prober, a tester and a probe card to test circuits of a wafer prior to blade singulation (or dicing) and packaging. After dicing, the individual circuits and corresponding areas of the wafer are typically referred to as dies. Hereinafter, the circuits and corresponding areas of a wafer prior to dicing may be referred to as “the dies of the wafer” or simply “the dies”. During the wafer sort process, the probe card is connected to the tester, positioned on a card holder of the prober, and disposed over a substrate support. The probe card includes pins that touch down on pads and/or contacts of the dies. Power and test signals are provided by the tester to one or more dies under test. The tester monitors statuses of the pins and/or receives response signals from the dies under test. Each die on the substrate may be tested and results are recorded in a table (referred to as a “wafer map”). The table includes values respectively for the dies, where each of the values indicates, for example, whether the corresponding die passed or failed the test. Subsequent to dicing, the dies that passed are packaged, whereas the dies that failed are discarded.